immwdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Kill Bill Vol 1
Kill Bill Vol 1 is 2003 action movie, directed by Quentin Tarantino Plot: An entire wedding party is slaughtered during a dress rehearsal in a rural chapel: the pregnant woman in the blood-splattered wedding dress is Black Mamba, better known as The Bride. The assassin, Bill, and his circle known as The Vipers left The Bride for dead, but unluckily for them she was merely comatose. Four years later, The Bride suddenly awakens from her coma and realizes what has been done to her. She sets off on a ferociously focused mission, setting out to seek revenge on her former master and his deadly squad of assassins. One by one, she kills the various members of the assassin group. She saves Bill for last. Swords Katanas: Brides's katana. The main weapon of the movie is The Bride katana sword. Made by the legendary katana maker Hattori Hanzo. She uses in both films, most part in the Vol 1, mainly in the Crazy 88 fight scene. Characteristics and traits: This katana sword was very powerful and strong, able to cut several limbs, this is very clear in the Showdown in the House of the Blue Leaves. Like most of the katanas, it's has a spherical hand guard, it's color is black with yellow details. In the sword guard, is able to see the Hattori Hanzo logo. O-Ren-Ishii katana The antagonist of the movie (O-Ren Ishii) also uses a katana, but this one is very diferent from anyone else. She use this sword to decapitate Boss Tanaka, and also use in the battle between her and The Bride (wich she lost) Characteristics and traits. The first thing that can be notable from the sword is the lack of a hand guard. Is also notable the simple designing. With just small flours drawed on it. The way she uses, with the sword guard, makes look like she's using two swords at the same time. And also, the way that she uses, can understand that her sword is much more weightless than the others swords. Others katanas: Others swords can be seen in Hattori Hanzo hideout, in the scene were the Brides find him, and ask him a sword. Several Katanas are used by the Crazy 88 members one of them ,seen in The Crazy 88 fight, was owned by a Crazy 88 that got beheaded by the Bride. Shoto: O-Ren general Johnny Mo, uses during the battle in The House of Blue Leaves dual shoto, modified to both join each other and become one. Characteristics and Traits: Together they seem to be just a yellow piece of wood, but once separated, they are the same thing, but with blades. Tanto: In the movie, the characters Gogo Yubari and O-Ren-Ishii use a Tanto, wich is a small sword, simillar to a knife. Characteristics and traits: This is just a normal Tanto, but it also has a decorative "neck lace". i'ts sword guard mas red. Throwing weapons: Tomahawk : This tomahawk axe was used by one of the Crazy 88 members while fighting The Bride, when he throws the first one, The Bride catches in mid air, but when que throws the second one, Bride dodge and the axe hit another Yakuza member. Then imediattely after it, The Brides throw back at his face. Characteristics and traits: There are several ninja axes, but this is another one, simillar to those used to cut threes and woods. much more simple design,and a wooden grip Throwing Spikes: These throwings spikes were used by O-Ren in the movie when The Bride is watching her, O-Ren quickly throws but miss it. Later they are collected by Gogo. Characteristics and Traits: Different from the most of the throwing spikes, this is more salient, instead of being smoothie. It can be notable the red rag. Knives: Right at the beggining of the film, when The Bride( Beatrix Kiddo) arrives at vernita house to take ker revenge, she uses a SOG Desert Dagger. Characteristics and Traits: This knive is one of the oldest of SOG. Bearing the same handle and butt that can be used for field hammering. It is a rather attractive knife, with its sleek blade and a nice single "blood groove" running down the middle. There was a limited run leather-handled version of the Desert Dagger produced too. Buck 112: After waking up from the 4 year coma, Beatrix Kiddo takes down the trucker that was going to abuse her, right after he kills him. Characteristics and traits: The buck 112 is a small knive, ranger knive, for hunting, very simillar to the 110 model, but it is smaller. It's blade can be "hide" just like a pocket knife. Kitchen Knife In the catfight between The Bride and vernita Green, Vernita use a kitchen knife to defend herself, but Beatrix block the attacks with a pan. The Bride decide to use knives do fight Vernitta instead of her sword, cause she prefers to use the weapon of choice of her enemies. Characteristics and traits There is not much to talk about, it is just an ordinary kitchen knife. Others Mace: The character Gogo, while fighting the Bride, uses a long chain mace, with a ball and spikes. She almost kills the bride, choking her with her chain, but its ultimately defeated. Characteristics and traits: Most of the Maces have more short chains, and are used more in medieval ways of fighting. While Gogo's mace has a long chain, and is used by her like if it was a Torinawa Kunai ( Chain with a kunai ), a very complicated ninja art. Later in the battle, Gogo push a button that activates blades around the ball. A Crazy 88 member is also seen holding this weapon before the battle, butt he never is shown with the mace again Category:Media Category:Movies